


Marks of Happiness

by LunaDeSangre



Series: The Way You Fall Asleep [8]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Snapshots, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDeSangre/pseuds/LunaDeSangre
Summary: There's something Kelly's always wanted to do.
Relationships: Kelly Severide/Matthew Casey
Series: The Way You Fall Asleep [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/917790
Comments: 14
Kudos: 47
Collections: Prompt Table Challenge: Shippy Building





	Marks of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Shippy Building Table Challenge from creativechallenges on DW, Kissing 01 - Cheek

If Kelly's honest with himself, he's been wanting to do this for _years_. Matt smiles like the sun, warm and bright and gorgeous, blinding and entrancing, and Kelly smiles back, automatically, helplessly, _always_. (He doesn't know how he—how _anyone_ —could _not_.)

But _those dimples_. Those dimples have been driving Kelly mad since the first time he saw Matt smile— _really smile_ , like _this_ , lighting up from the inside out. (It doesn't happen often, and it says too much about Matt's life back then, that it had taken Kelly months to notice.)

Now though, now Matt is lounging besides him in Kelly's bed, wearing part of Kelly's bedsheet and absolutely nothing else, and looking at Kelly like maybe _he's_ the sun. And Kelly doesn't have to hold back anymore, not even a little bit.

So he doesn't: he leans over the scant few inches between them and kisses Matt's nearest dimpled, smiling cheek like he's always wanted to, a soft but heartfelt smooch right there against the insanely-adorable little indent, lingering only slightly against soft stubble and softer warm skin.

Matt giggles. Kelly knows he'll never admit to being capable of doing so, but the short, happy little sound he lets out really can never be defined as anything else. And it's _so adorable_ Kelly has to kiss him again, and again. And again, for good measure, just because he can.

" _What_ ," Matt splutters in laughter, wriggling against Kelly's equally naked body now, because of course Kelly's scooted closer without realizing, "my mouth's right there, you idiot." And he turns to Kelly with that smile shining even _brighter_ somehow, eyes all blue and sparkling and so fucking beautiful, and offers up said mouth with exaggeratedly-puckered lips.

Kelly cracks up. But not for long, because kissing Matt's lips is another thing he's been wanting to do for years—and wants to do still, _always_ —and he's definitely not about to waste any opportunity to do so, no matter how comically they present themselves.


End file.
